powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Megamauler
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= "'''THIS ISN'T GOOD! OH! A! AUGH!" --Megamauler being struck by the Ninja Blaze Firestorm attack and his final words before his desturction.' '''Megam'auler 'was a skeleton/steamroller-themed monster in ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History Megamauler was created by Tynamon from six Skullgators using Levi’s voice that he stoled and so the stolen Ninja Fusion Star could fuse them with Madame Odius' Hammer. He starts crushing the city as the ther Rangers morphed. After he summonscrushed an overpass, the Rangers respiratory summoned the ninja Steel Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord to take on Megamuler, but Megamauler was too strong and defeats the Ninja Steel Megazord, this forces the Rangers to escape, much to Megamauler’s displeasure. He threatens to crush Tynamon when he blammed him, but Tynamon shrinks him and beats him for his failures. Annoyed, he retreats back to the ship. Tynamon finds him and convinces him to battle the Rangers with him after his voice is gone. Megamauler accomplets Tynamon as they encounter the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangers, they then morphed and the Gold Ranger then turns into the all new SuperStar Gold Ranger, Megamauler is then quickly destroyed by the SuperStar Gold Ranger's Super Star Storm Slash Final Attack, much to Tynamon's shock. Megamauler was then gigantified for which the Rangers summons the Ninja Blaze Zords and forms the Ninja Blaze Megazord to take on Megamauler, Megamauler then uses the steam rooler, but is stopped in his tracks by the Ninja Blaze Megazord, but it was too powerful, so they had the Megazord kick some cargo to block the roller, this gives the Rangers enough time to formed the all new Ninja Blaze Ultrazord for the first time. The Ultrazord and Megamauler charges head first, with the Ninja Blaze Ultra jumping and blasting Megamauler with its Blaze Ultra Strike, Megamauler trys to fight back, but even he was no match for the Ultrazord's shear strength, the Rangers then used the Blaze Ultra Blitz two times which does major damage to Megamauler and destroys his roller. The Ninaj Steel Rangers then destroy Megamauler for good with the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord's Ninja Blaze Firestorm FInal Attack. Personality Megamauler is a literal monstrous brute who won't take orders from anyone such as his creator. Megamauler is also rebellious, egotistical, aggressive, rude, bad mouthing, and back talking to the core, his overall personality is similar to that of a child who does not like taking orders from parents and/or teachers. He is also very disrespectful to elderly people (as shown as he tries to crush Tynamon) and intentionally would threaten others who talk down to him and won't accept criticism. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Megamauler is one of the stronger monsters of the entire season, if not the absolute strongest. When he first fought the Rangers in thier Ninja Steel Megazord, he ploughed through it with enough force to tear it apart. *'Durability: 'To match Megamauler's strength, he is also durable, he could take the energy from the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord's cannons and barely react. He then got a massive pummeling from the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord with no reaction before he was only knocked back by the Ninja Blaze Ultra Strike while his roller was blown apart. *'Super Speed: 'With the steam roller Megamauler was very fast, ploughing through the Ninja Steel Megazord faster than it could react. The only thing that could keep up with him was the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. *'Teleportation: 'Megamauler can teleport himself to any location at will. Arsenal *'Roller: As a giant, Megamauler used a roller in combat that he can use to plow down anything that are in his path. This was used to tear apart the Ninja Steel Megazord. It was later destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Ultra Strike. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Megamualer is voiced by Jeremy Birchall. Notes *Megamauler is the first and only Contestant in the Power Rangers Ninja Steel series to be a monster creation. *Megamualer is very similar to the Craterite Conglomerate from Power Rangers In Space, as both are monsters created from a series of enemy foot soilders (Craterite Conglomerate: Craterites, Megamauler: Skullgators). *Megamualer posses a canon on top of him, and yet he does not use it. *Megamauler was originally meant to be called Boneroller, then it was changed to Compressator, '''(his name in french version), 'and it was changed again to Megamauler when the episode aired. *He along with Drillion, Blammo, Voltipede, and later Versix were part of a special group in Ninninger called the Advanced Yokai. *Jeremy Birchall recorded his lines for both him and Shelldax in February 2018. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me See Also Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Naturally Giant Monsters